


Tus estrellas en mi cielo

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, AkaTen Roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Akaashi Keiji, Astronomy, Bokuto vive arriba y Akaashi vive abajo, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Dreams, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits SakuAtsu, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, MSBY Roommates too, Neighbors, OsaSemi Roommates, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Pining, Referencias del espacio y las estrellas, Roommates, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tendou tiene una iguana mascota, they all live in the same building
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Akaashi Keiji cree que lo tiene todo bajo control. Sabe que estos seis meses en la ciudad de Tokio para realizar sus pasantías (y poder, al fin, graduarse de la universidad) son solo un paso más en su camino.La cosa es fácil de superar. Un compañero de piso que parece faltarle un tornillo. Una iguana de mascota. Un mangaka mayor que él pero que debe cuidar como su hijo. Un edificio lleno de inquilinos complicados y con mil secretos que develar.Pero una de ellas no esperaba que se interpusiera en su camino tan sencillo hacia sus objetivos. Una que parece una estrella y vive un piso más arriba; y que responde al nombre de Bokuto Koutarou.O en donde Akaashi y Bokuto viven en el mismo edificio... pero solamente tienen seis meses antes de que se tengan que separar para siempre.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prólogo

Aunque sus dedos temblaban como el último flan que preparó su madre en la fiesta de despedida, Akaashi Keiji se las ingenió para insertar la llave en la cerradura y abrir las puertas de su nueva vida.

Claro que, con _puertas_ se refería a la puerta de gastada madera del apartamento E en el piso número 7, y con _nueva vida_ a su estadía en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio para realizar sus prácticas pre-profesionales durante los próximos seis meses.

Después de perderse dos veces buscando el edificio, tomar el tren equivocado, lanzarse su propio café sobre su sweater color crema favorito, y también tras haberse golpeado el codo esa mañana cuando se levantó…

Finalmente estaba dando un paso hacia el interior del apartamento.

—Solo es medio año —Akaashi echó un largo suspiro, y depositó a su lado la pequeña jaulita que cargó con sumo cuidado desde su viaje en tren. La única maleta con sus pertenencias quedó del lado de afuera—. Nanami, aquí empieza una nueva aventura.

No estaba esperando una respuesta desde el interior de la jaula, pero debió sospechar que un _bufido_ seguido de un gruñido y rasguños a la pared de la jaula era todo lo que recibiría de parte de Nanami.

Cuando se asomó por la misma, un par de brillantes ojos turquesas le devolvieron una sucia y funesta mirada. A los gatos siameses no les gustaba ser engañados con algo de jamón para ser echados vilmente adentro de una jaula y llevados más de seiscientos kilómetros hasta una ruidosa y apestosa capital.

Ni a los siameses, ni tampoco a ningún ser vivo.

—Oh, vamos —Akaashi metió un dedo entre la jaula y silbó para captar su atención. La gata se dio la vuelta y le enseñó el trasero—. Sabes que no podías quedarte ahí. ¿Qué hubiera hecho papá contigo si no estaba yo para cuidarte?

Akaashi sabía perfectamente lo que hubiera hecho su padre, y sospechaba que la gata también lo hacía adentro de su felina cabeza —pero eso no quitaba que se viera sumamente ofendida con su amo.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de aquel lugar fue el fuerte aroma a velas de jazmín y a sahúmo; el cual solo podía provenir de inciensos, tal vez mezclados con un poco de lavanda y jengibre molido. Su nariz ya estaba picando a causa de las alergias.

La luz era cálida, pero tenue; la mayoría fuente de iluminación provenía de tirar de luces envueltas en diminutas lamparillas de papel que colgaban de las paredes y pegadas de forma desprolija con cinta adhesiva. No sabía si era _eso_ o los tapetes con estrellas bordadas, o tal vez las diminutas estatuas de figuras paganas que no podía identificar lo que le llamaba más la atención.

¿Qué clase de criatura era su compañero de cuarto? No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Dio otro largo suspiro, y abrió la jaula en lo que hacía entrar su maleta y trataba de cerrar la puerta del apartamento con algo de esfuerzo —la cerradura estaba un poco fallada— con el manojo de llaves que le dieron los de la inmobiliaria.

Eso… además de una recomendación sobre el compañero de cuarto que estaría a su lado a lo largo de esos seis meses.

—Es una persona agradable y extrovertida, aunque un poco extraña —dijo el hombre de la inmobiliaria mientras se aflojaba la corbata con incomodidad—. Tengo la esperanza de que harán buenas migas. De hecho, todo el edificio está lleno de estudiantes o gente joven… espero no te molesten los ruidos nocturnos.

—No, no tanto —Akaashi habló; y era cierto, gracias a su padre desarrolló la habilidad para tolerar casi cualquier cosa—. Uso audífonos para estudiar, o me voy a una cafetería nocturna. No es nada grave.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, y sintió sus ojos inspeccionándolo como si quisiera encontrar la mentira en las palabras de Akaashi. Tal vez quería asegurarse que no era otro niñato caprichoso que llamaría la inmobiliaria por cualquier drama con el resto de los inquilinos.

Akaashi mantuvo la frente alta y los hombros firmes; no era una persona conflictiva, y si pudiera entregar su propio riñón para que la gente dejara de discutir por estupideces, lo haría.

No podía tolerar a las personas que buscaban conflicto en donde no lo había. Esa gente no tenía idea de lo que era criarse en un hogar lleno de peleas estúpidas y violencia.

— _Muy bien_ —carraspeó el hombre al darse cuenta que no haría flaquear a Akaashi—. Esta es la llave. Si tienes inconvenientes, ya sabes a qué número llamarnos. Pero recuerda… esto es lo mejor que pudo conseguir la universidad. Si no logras adaptarte, no sé si podremos relocalizarte para continuar las prácticas.

Akaashi apretó las llaves con la palma de su mano hasta que quedaron marcadas al mismo tiempo que tragaba con dificultad. Él podía entender el mensaje oculto detrás de todo eso.

Si Akaashi no podía adaptarse a su apartamento compartido en Tokio, entonces tendría que regresar a su pueblo y esperar al próximo año para la próxima tanda de prácticas pre-profesionales.

Lo cual _no_ estaba en sus planes. Akaashi no podía tardarse ni un año más en graduarse —estaba rondando los últimos meses de sus veinte años, y su plan era graduarse antes de que cumpliera los veintidós.

Tenía un trabajo estable y con buena paga esperándole en su ciudad natal. No podía decepcionar a todos; y eso lo incluía a sí mismo.

Así que allí estaba. A seiscientos kilómetros de casa, con su gata en una jaula, una maleta con su ropa y libros de estudio, un montón de inseguridades y una pasantía en una inmensa corporación de manga juvenil que debía aprobar a toda costa.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pues… tal vez aquella _cosa_ que pasó rozando por sus tobillos desnudos y le causó un escalofrío tan grande que dio un respingo y un jadeo ahogado.

¡Un _monstruo_ de cuarenta centímetros de largo estaba tratando de masticar el dobladillo de su pantalón!

¡Podía sentir su lengua viscosa rozándole la piel…!

Nanami ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuaba encerrada en su jaula, totalmente ajena de que su dueño acababa de ser atacado por un repentino reptil en medio de la tenue iluminación.

Un _reptil_. Verde. Extraño. De piel rugosa, y grandes ojos a cada lado de la cabeza al igual que una lengua más larga que su antebrazo.

El corazón de Akaashi no estaba hecho para estos trotes.

Dio tumbos hacia atrás para alejarse de esa _cosa_ de ojos monstruosos y amarillentos, y casi se dio de bruces contra el suelo por atravesar el hueco de la puerta que nunca pudo cerrar.

Y dijo _casi_ , ya que alguien más estaba presente en el pasillo y le apretó por los brazos para darle firmeza.

Akaashi volvió a ahogar un jadeo. No es si se encontrara en los brazos de su salvador, pero era vergonzoso de igual forma el hecho de que casi lo atropello con su salto asustado a causa del bicho que se encontraba en el interior del apartamento.

¿Era un vecino? ¿Qué diablos pensaría de él ahora mismo?

—¡Cuidado! —Por la voz notó que era un hombre, de voz ronca y juvenil, y por sus risotadas debió agradecer que fuera alguien simpático—. ¡No vayas a tener un accidente el primer día…!

Akaashi se sentía consternado. Se liberó del fuerte agarre del desconocido, y sus manos temblaban mientras acomodaba los pliegues de su ropa. No quería levantar la vista, más que nada porque sabía que los ojos del vecino estarían puestos en su torpe accionar. De repente le avergonzaba la ridícula mancha de café seco en su sweater.

¿Sería joven? ¿Tal vez su misma edad? ¿Pensaría que era un vagabundo por andar con la ropa sucia? ¿Y si frecuentaba los círculos sociales por los que Akaashi iba a moverse? Bueno, tal vez por esa última no debía preocuparse…

Akaashi no tenía demasiada vida social.

— _Ah_. Disculpa —habló tras acomodarse las gafas que iban a caérsele por el puente de la nariz. Tosió varias veces—. Es que me asusté. Había… _algo_ en el apartamento. Soy nuevo aquí. Acabo de llegar.

Cuando alzó la mirada, confirmó que el muchacho salvador era joven. Posiblemente de su edad, pero mucho más ancho y enorme físicamente. También más agradable, eso le decía su sonrisa y sus inmensos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par.

Su pelo era curioso y casi hasta divertido; lo llevaba en amplios picos que alternaban los tonos grises y negros, y le daba un toque más moderno que el de cualquier otro joven que se había cruzado en su ciudad natal. Se preguntaba a qué se dedicaría, tal vez.

El muchacho salvador parpadeó varias veces tras su declaración, hasta que con la boca fruncida en una pequeña o se deslizó por su costado para observar el número inscripto en la gastada puerta de entrada.

La realización pareció golpearlo de repente. Akaashi se preguntó qué diablos significaba eso.

—¡Debes haber visto a la iguana del dueño de casa! —rio el chico con la misma fuerza que hacía un momento—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Es inofensiva! Excepto que seas un insecto… en ese caso no creo que quieras toparte con ella.

—Una _iguana_ —repitió Akaashi casi anonadado—. Voy a vivir… con una _iguana_.

No estaba seguro si ese pensamiento debía hacerle reír histéricamente o salir corriendo horrorizado.

 _Piensa en las prácticas_ , se dijo. _Piensa en el trabajo que necesitas conseguir para tener tu propio dinero._

Así que inspiró con fuerza. Cerró los ojos un momento, y para cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que el chico fortachón llevaba ropa deportiva y su amplio pecho subía y bajaba con algo de dificultad. Lo cual le hacía pensar…

¿De dónde había salido? No escuchó el ruidoso ascensor activarse con su llegada, ni ninguno de los otros dos apartamentos fue abierto de par en par. ¿Sería que vendría por las escaleras?

Casi pareció darse cuenta que Akaashi iba confundido —puede que fuera por su nariz y cejas arrugadas, pero las llevaba así desde que la graduación de sus gafas ya no era suficiente—, porque rio con amabilidad. Ofreció su mano libre, la que no cargaba el móvil y la botella de agua con mucha destreza, y agitó la de Akaashi en cuanto la tomó.

Su agarre era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Y firme. Su piel era callosa, pero suave.

—Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou. ¡Vivo en el piso 8! —comentó con simpatía—. Asumo que eres el nuevo del cual Ukai nos habló.

 _Ukai_. El portero del edificio. Akaashi no le había visto al llegar, pero sabía de su existencia.

Cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba pasmado un buen momento, optó por asentir varias veces.

—Akaashi Keiji. Viviré aquí durante los seis meses de mi práctica —contestó Akaashi ya con más calma—. Y… ¿dijiste piso 8? ¿No es ese el _pent-house_?

Akaashi quiso abofetearse en cuanto vio la sorpresa de Bokuto otra vez en su rostro. Estaba siendo un verdadero metiche, ¿qué diablos le importaba en dónde vivía Bokuto? ¿Un desconocido que acababa de verlo casi chillar como una rata por culpa de la iguana que viviría bajo su mismo techo?

Bokuto casi pareció avergonzado cuando Akaashi dijo eso. ¿Sería que le avergonzaba vivir en el mejor piso de aquel mohoso edificio?

—¡Ah! Es que me olvidé la tarjeta del piso… _otra vez_ —confesó Bokuto; Akaashi se dio cuenta que el otro creyó que su comentario iba dirigido al hecho de _qué_ hacía en el piso 7, si al pent-house se llegaba directo por el ascensor—. Hinata y Tsum-Tsum están en clases, y Omi dijo que no bajaría a llevarme con él por el ascensor. Me dijo que tendría que subir a pie… ¡es muy malo! ¡ _Yo_ le sostuve los rizos cuando llegó borracho hace tres meses para que no se los llenara de vómito…!

Bokuto continuaba hablando y Akaashi no entendía mucho de lo que decía. Algo sobre _Omi_ , y _Tsum-Tsum_ , y _Hinata_ —un montón de personas que, por supuesto, no tenía la más mínima idea de quiénes se trataban y Bokuto le charlaba como si fuera lo más normal del planeta.

El teléfono de Bokuto timbró en medio de su discurso, y Akaashi no pudo evitar notar que era uno de última generación y de aquella costosa marca norteamericana. Allí iba, otra vez, siendo un completo metiche.

—¡Omi…! —saludó Bokuto con demasiada alegría para ser el sujeto que le hizo subir siete pisos a pie—. ¡Ah, que ya estaba subiendo…! ¡Estaba charlando con Akaashi! ¿Quién es Akaashi, dices…? ¡Es el nuevo vecino! ¡Vive debajo de nosotros!

Akaashi agradeció que Bokuto estaba enfocado en su llamada y no podía verle las orejas sonrojadas. ¿Era así de efusivo y directo todo el tiempo?

—¡Agh, que ya voy…! _Porfa_ , no me dejes afuera otra vez —lloriqueó Bokuto—. Subo en menos de dos minutos, ¿sí?

El tal Omi debió decir algo más a lo que Bokuto afirmó a regañadientes, y más tarde le colgó. Encontró a Akaashi jugueteando con la punta de sus gastadas zapatillas blancas; las cuales tenían bastante uso y mugre como para ser dadas de baja cuanto antes.

—Ya tengo que subir, pero nos veremos por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —Bokuto exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta y trotaba con la habilidad de un deportista hacia la puerta que separaba los apartamentos de la escalera—. ¡Un gusto conocerte, _Agkaashi_!

Akaashi quiso corregirle su nombre, pero las palabras no fueron capaces de salir de su boca mientras Bokuto cruzaba los escalones de dos en dos y desaparecía en la oscuridad de las escaleras hacia una puertecita cerrada perfectamente con llave.

La sorpresa no lo abandonó ni siquiera uno o dos minutos después de aquel encuentro. De verdad, Akaashi acababa de llegar ¿y ya se cruzaba con toda esa gente demasiado estrambótica?

Aunque una parte de sí mismo le decía que no hablara tan temprano. Todavía no conocía a su compañero de cuarto. Las cosas podían ser _mucho_ peor.

Casi como si hubiera invocado al demonio, una cantarina voz resonó desde el interior del apartamento E, cuya parte seguía abierta y enseñaba su interior como si fueran las fauces oscuras de algún monstruo mitológico.

— _¡Oh! Pero, ¡¿qué veo?!_ —exclamó esa dulce, pero aun así algo perturbadora, vocecilla masculina—. _¡Es un gatito! ¡Mira, Señor Pablo…! ¡Tendremos compañía! ¡Ven aquí, lindura! Miau, miau, miau…_

Akaashi sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ah, joder.

Allí iba de nuevo.

Empezando una nueva locura. Lo bueno era, en parte, que solo duraría seis meses.

Mientras obligaba a sus pies que abandonaran el pasillo y se metieran en la boca del lobo, Akaashi hubiera puesto las manos al fuego que, cuando pasaran esos seis meses, abandonaría aquella ciudad tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo fic BokuAka sdkfsdhk y sí, será largo uwu no tengo idea de cuánto todavía (? pero lo marcaré en cuanto sepa cuántos capítulos serán.
> 
> ¡Va a tener muchas ships y secretos! Espero que les guste <3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la demora akhfhds estaba deprimida, ah. Espero les guste este primer capítulo, que es tranqui hasta que las cosas vayan tomando más forma.
> 
> Si todo sale bien y me siento mejor, la otra semana ya podría actualizar lunes y jueves como planeo hacer ;_;

Su nombre era Tendou Satori, y estaba seguro que era mucho más extravagante de lo que había pensado tras ver su decoración esotérica y conocer a su iguana mascota.

 _Mucho_ más.

Tras un incómodo encuentro en el que Nanami casi le rasguñó el ojo a su compañero, Akaashi se encontraba ahora sobre el sofá lleno de peluches de animales marinos. Había uno de esos pulpos reversibles que indicaban el estado de ánimo de la persona.

 _Genial._ Incluso un par de juguetes le hacían sentirse intimidado.

Tendou era alto, larguirucho y flaco hasta el punto de que caminaba encorvado y se marcaban sus costillas a través de la holgada camiseta de Thor que lucía por encima de unos pantaloncillos.

Llevaba pelo rojo y peinado hacia arriba como Bokuto —¿acaso era una moda en ese edificio?—, y su cara iba enmarcada por grandes ojos ojerosos pero de pupilas diminutas que observaban cada movimiento incómodo que realizaba sobre los cojines.

Pese a tener roces tras su primer encuentro, Tendou no se había rendido con Nanami —ahora la gata yacía en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba bajo el mentón con sus enormes dedos cubiertos de vendas.

—Así que… seremos compañeros —dijo Tendou, pensativo. Su tono ya no era cantarín. Se frotaba el mentón con dramatismo—. Y gritaste porque el Señor Pablo quiso acercarse a darte la bienvenida. Quería ser tu amigo.

 _Señor Pablo_. Akaashi contuvo el aliento.

Por supuesto. La estúpida iguana.

La cual casi lo enviaba al hospital por un ataque cardíaco. Se preguntaba cuál era el concepto de amigo que poseía Tendou en su cabecita llena de cosas extrañas. No sabía qué sería de su existencia si aparecía con algo más sorprendente que una iguana mascota.

—Me dio un susto —Akaashi resopló sin darse cuenta—. No esperé que sería compañero de cuarto de una _iguana_.

Tendou, que seguía acariciando el pelaje de Nanami con un gesto dramático y tal como lo haría el villano de una película vieja, le miró con un par de cejas enarcadas como si quisiera descubrir lo que ocultaba su alma.

O bien podría haber usado la bola de cristal que adornaba la mesita de al lado. O quizá no fuera _tan_ adorno.

A medida que Akaashi prestaba más y más atención en el lugar, más objetos extraños encontraba. Temía lo que podría ocultar en su cuarto. De verdad le hacía temblar.

—Solo buscaba darte besitos —dijo Tendou—. Son seres muy amorosos cuando les das la oportunidad, Aka-kun.

Fue el turno de Akaashi para arquear las cejas ante el nuevo uso de un apodo para él. Tendou era más confianzudo de lo que había calculado en sus planes.

Aunque, ¿cuáles eran realmente sus planes para toda esa experiencia?

Cuando Nanami se cansó de las caricias de aquel extraño, trazó un perfecto arco en el aire y corrió hasta esconderse debajo del destartalado sofá de un solo cuerpo en el que reposaba su dueño. Para su suerte, el Señor Pablo estaba de regreso en su pecera dentro del cuarto de Tendou.

Aunque el cuarto no era una pocilga, era innegable el hecho de que la mayoría de muebles eran de segunda mano y cubiertos por tapetes con divertidos bordados de estrellas, planetas u otros objetos espaciales. No es que pudiera quejarse —no por el precio que pagaba por una renta de un lugar ya amueblado y con todos sus servicios resueltos—; además, era un lugar lo suficientemente acogedor.

Si es que quitaba el olor a incienso, las enigmáticas figuras de colección en los estantes, y…

Akaashi sacudió la cabeza cuando cayó en cuenta del detalle —si bien había estatuas de dioses paganos o de mitologías indias, como _Ganesha_ el dios elefante, lo más notorio eran…

Las figuras de acción coleccionables que descansaban en los estantes de madera beige empotrados sobre la pared. Figuras de _superhéroes_.

Tendou debió notar la estupefacción de Akaashi ya que una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro. Se levantó de un salto para enseñar, con brazos extendidos, a todas sus figuras articuladas que pertenecían a superhéroes de Marvel, DC Cómics, o incluso de personajes heroicos del mundo del manga y el anime.

¿Acaso su compañero era no solo un místico y esotérico bohemio que cuidaba de una iguana, sino también un _friki_ y un otaku?

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Tendou con sorna—. Son mis bebés. Digamos que tengo un pequeño _hobby_ en coleccionar figuras y tomarles fotos para subir en internet. Puedo dejarte tocarlos, pero solo bajo mi supervisión. Y puedes tocar a cualquiera de ellos excepto a mi All Might Edición Super Platinum. Ese está fuera de discusión.

Akaashi trataba de asimilar toda la información que iba escuchando. No tenía idea de quién era _All Might_ , pero podía deducirlo por la caja descansando sola en un estante individual y recubierta de un pequeño plástico protector.

—Puedes buscarme en Instagram como _guessmonster_ —siguió diciendo Tendou—. No te olvides de seguirme y darme _like_. También podrías suscribirte a mi canal, Aka-kun.

Parecía una especie de Superman tras diez sesiones de esteroides. Pero estaba _bien_ , supuso… para lo que era una figura de acción.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Tendou se alejó canturreando hasta la cocina que todavía no conocía. Ni siquiera había visto su propio cuarto. Supuso que Tendou tenía prioridades —como enseñarle su más de tres docenas de figuras de superhéroes.

No tenía idea de qué aventura podría esperarle en Tokio.

—¡ _Akaashi_! —escuchó a Tendou desde la cocina—. _¡¿Te gusta el filete con crema de portobellos?! ¡Puedo hacerte patatas gratinadas para acompañar! ¡Hay que cenar elegante el primer día…! ¡Ya luego podremos comer ramen cocinado en la cafetera!_

Akaashi no era capaz de responderle con más que algunos monosílabos. Dejó que Tendou llevara la conversación mientras preparaba la comida más suculenta y _gourmet_ que probó en años, y que nadie jamás podría esperar de un muchacho con gustos tan exóticos como Tendou Satori.

—Te va a gustar el edificio. Es tranquilo, y está lleno de gente agradable. Excepto cuando se enojan —rio Tendou como si recordara un chiste que solo él conocía—. Especialmente mi _Semisemi_. Ah, a veces nos deleita con su preciosa música. Pero solo nos gusta su piano y su bajo, cuando intenta tocar el violín eléctrico es como si dos ratas estuvieran peleando por un churro en una alcantarilla.

No tenía idea de quién era _Semisemi_ , pero Akaashi se preguntaba, tal vez, si sería el novio de Tendou. El hecho de que le gustara un chico traía un poco de calma a su ansiosa alma que ocultaba bajo cientos de capas de seriedad y caras estoicas.

Akaashi seguía sin ser capaz de asimilar toda la información que Tendou le soltaba. Era un muchacho bastante dicharachero, y descubrió que estudiaba psicología en la Universidad de Tokio. Muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

Pero a pesar de todas sus excentricidades, Tendou resultó ser alguien agradable y hospitalario. Cocinaba como los dioses y le encantaba ser adulado; coleccionaba artículos de brujería y también figuras de superhéroes y era el dueño de una iguana.

¿Qué otros secretos tendría para descubrir de ese ser tan singular?

Esa misma noche ya en su cama en el nuevo dormitorio a rebosar de chucherías místicas y olor a incienso de rosas secas —la cual Tendou dejó tendida, perfumada y con una figura del Capitán América sosteniendo un cartel de bienvenida—, y con Nanami acurrucada en su estómago, Akaashi decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer por su compañero era regalarle su _follow_ en las redes sociales. Esperaba que no fuera de esas personas apasionadas de lo que hacen pero que apenas y tienen tres dígitos de audiencia.

Pequeña sorpresa se llevó Akaashi cuando entró a su perfil, y encontró cinco dígitos de seguidores que podría considerarse la de un _influencer_.

Pero antes de dormirse, pensó con toda la seriedad del mundo: ¿existían los _influencers_ de figuras de acción?

* * * *

Como Akaashi tenía unos días para aclimatarse antes de empezar sus pasantías y Tendou tenía clases de neurobiología, le dejó una lista de productos del hogar que estaban necesitando y no pudo conseguir por falta de tiempo junto a un billete de dos mil yenes.

Le sonaba más falta de memoria que de tiempo, pero no era quién para juzgar.

El portal estaba bastante tranquilo a las nueve de la mañana. La mayoría de inquilinos debían estar trabajando, en clases, o en el décimo quinto sueño. Le hubiera gustado ser cualquiera de esos con tal de no quedarse solo con su alma y pensamientos, pero ir de compras sería bueno para su salud mental.

 _Error_.

Akaashi tomó la línea equivocada del subterráneo y acabó en un barrio llamado Shinjuku, el cual iba lleno de prostitutas a las que acudían los trabajadores antes de llegar a la oficina. También encontró varios hombres de tez negra y considerable altura en las entradas de los callejones.

En algún lado leyó que eran los guardias de los cuarteles de la _yakuza_ , la mafia japonesa. Salió casi pitando sin que se notara mucho su desesperación.

Encontró un pequeño supermercado que parecía lo suficientemente surtido como para abastecerle de lo que Tendou puso en su lista.

Lejía. Jabón en pan para lavar la ropa a mano. Masa salada para tartas. Tubo de tomates pelados para salsa. Duraznos confitados. Paquetes de ramen de todos los sabores que se le podían ocurrir; mejor si eran los picantes. Varios vegetales y frutas. Pollo específicamente cortado en tiras y cualquier trozo de carne que fuera tierno. Leche de almendras. Cacao amargo en polvo. Azúcar negra. Mix de frutas congeladas.

La lista seguía.

Akaashi se arrepintió de no haber llevado el carrito de las compras que también le dejó junto al billete y la lista. Temía verse ridículo, pero ahora lo que más temía era por su espalda.

— _Genial_ —gruñó para sí—. Es mi primer día y ya tendré calambres en todo el cuerpo…

Sin embargo, aunque la excéntrica lista de Tendou saliera más o menos exitosa en su compra, nada preparó a Akaashi para la lucha con las bolsas de papel y su posterior subida a un subterráneo del cual, todavía, _no_ tenía de cómo diablos funcionaba.

Iba a morir. Era su primer día en Tokio, y Akaashi definitivamente iba a morir en el proceso.

Pero, aunque el lugar se sintiera asfixiante y oliera a la axila de un chimpancé en una selva africana en pleno verano, Akaashi no tuvo la suerte de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 _Todavía_.

Utilizó sus flacuchos brazos para sostener las pesadas bolsas más su pequeña mochila que cargaba siempre a la espalda con sus artículos personales. Más de una vez casi perdió el cartón de huevos de codorniz o las hogazas de pan _baguette_ ; lo próximo que Akaashi sería la paciencia.

Con una mano temblorosa quiso encajar la llave —la cual preparó entre sus dedos desde que pudo sentarse en el subterráneo— sobre la cerradura, pero su puntería era tan desastrosa como la de un marinero borracho jugando a los dardos.

Divisó una cabellera rubia al fondo del portal, sentado con los pies sobre un mostrador y leyendo plácidamente un periódico mientras de sus labios colgaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar.

Intentó hacerle señas para que le ayudase —dedujo que sería el portero, Ukai—, pero nada llamó su atención.

—¡Espera! Deja que te ayudo yo…

Akaashi dio un respingo ante la nueva presencia y dio un tumbo a causa de la sorpresa. Giró tan rápido que esta _sí_ que las hogazas de pan salieron volando, pero solo para ser atrapadas en el aire por dos enormes manos que acompañaban un par de brazos bien torneados.

No es que fuera una persona de sorprenderse con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, estaba seguro que abrió los ojos de par en par en el momento que su campo de visión captó la imagen de un joven hombre que…

Que lo perdonasen los dioses, pero era verdaderamente guapo.

Akaashi se olvidó de cómo respirar de forma automática.

—Alcánzame esa bolsa —pidió el chico mientras abría la puerta con la confianza y destreza que tiene alguien que lleva haciendo aquello por años—. No vayas a perder más cosas.

Aunque su tono era casi pastoso y sereno, podía escuchar un poco la burla en su voz. Una voz que era grave y bonita —de un timbre bastante agradable al oído.

Akaashi siguió viendo al muchacho cargar con sus bolsas de papel en uno de sus brazos enormes. Era bastante sencillo, en realidad, si lo miraba con detenimiento.

Cabello oscuro peinado a la izquierda con un pequeño _undercut_ a la altura de las orejas. Ojos grisáceos y nariz grande, pero no era tosca o fea. Párpados más bien caídos y cansados. Pecho amplio y brazos grandes, aunque no tanto como los de Bokuto. Pero seguían siendo más grandes que los del japonés promedio.

Incluso su ropa era simple. Dedujo que sería alguna clase de uniforme por la camiseta negra con el dibujo de un _onigiri_ a la altura del pecho y una gorra con un sencillo logo estampado.

Eso no quitaba que fuera un humano _interesante._

Al menos era interesante de observar en conjunto. No le hubiera molestado seguir haciéndolo, si no fuera porque el muchacho le estaba hablando y su ensimismamiento solo le hacía ver sus labios en movimiento sin ser consciente de un solo sonido.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Akaashi tras sacudir la cabeza—. Tuve una laguna mental por un momento. Perdóname.

—Ya, ya. No pasa nada —El muchacho escondió la vista bajo la gorra. Casi parecía ser un _tic_ nervioso—. Te preguntaba en qué piso vives.

Akaashi abrió la boca para hablar, pero el portero se percató de la presencia de ambos. De repente fue consciente del olor a tabaco mezclado con el perfume de ambiente con aroma a limón y desinfectante para pisos.

—Ah, estaban ahí —dijo Ukai de forma monótona con voz ronca, pero más aguda de lo esperado—. No me vayan a ensuciar el piso. Acabo de pasar el trapo. Hinata y tu hermano llegaron anoche más borrachos que una cuba e hicieron un desastre. La próxima vez arrojaré sus cosas por la ventana.

Akaashi abrió la boca en una pequeña _o_ de sorpresa. No esperaba que el muchacho tuviera un hermano, aunque la verdad era que no debía esperar nada de una persona de la que todavía no sabía nada de nada.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, pero su gesto resignado le hizo pensar que era algo usual.

—Tsumu es muy ocioso cuando está sin entrenar. Hace muchas estupideces —dijo el chico—. Le daré una colleja en cuanto lo vea.

Ukai soltó un gruñido y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Pues yo diría que es ocioso _incluso_ cuando está entrenando. Hace desastres todos los días del año… ¡los dioses nos libren de los años bisiestos por tener que aguantarlo un día extra…!

Ukai continuó diciendo cosas entre dientes, pero Akaashi sintió un tirón en su manga. El muchacho le hacía una seña para que se escaparan al ascensor mientras el portero de caballero rubio y largo atado hacia atrás seguía quejándose.

—¿A qué piso me dijiste que ibas? —preguntó el chico, pero rápidamente volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Perdóname tú. Me llamo Miya Osamu. No te pregunté tu nombre, tengo los modales en el trasero al igual que Tsumu.

Akaashi balbuceó un par de veces. No sabía cuál de toda esa verborragia le distraía más, pero al menos ahora la cosa cambiaba.

El muchacho tenía un nombre bonito.

—Akaashi Keiji —contestó con un asentimiento gentil—. Vivo en el piso 7. Soy… el _nuevo_.

La boca de Osamu se abrió por la sorpresa. Por supuesto, el rumor del nuevo vecino debió esparcirse como pólvora por todo el edificio y no habría nada que no escuchara de él a este punto.

— _Oh_. Así que eres el nuevo compañero de habitación de Tendou —notó Osamu frotándose la barbilla con su mano libre—. Eres audaz. Eso me agrada.

 _Audaz_. ¿Lo decía por la iguana, o tal vez algo más?

Akaashi dio otro asentimiento. No era muy conservador. Aunque se viera como alguien tranquilo e impasible, en el fondo era más bien un ser humano tímido.

Y lo era todavía más cuando los extraños demostraban esa clase de cortesía en él. Casi como si no lo mereciera.

Osamu le acompañó hasta el séptimo piso en silencio, y le esperó hasta que Akaashi abrió la puerta del departamento E con dedos temblorosos. Esperaba que el _Señor Pablo_ no decidiera darles la bienvenida aquel día.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí —dijo Akaashi sin mirarle a los ojos y recibiendo la otra bolsa de sus brazos—. No hacía falta que subieras hasta acá arriba, pero te agradezco.

Osamu tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su calmado rostro. Algo que había notado con él era que, pese a la tensión de apenas conocerse, no parecía ser alguien avasallador y que fuera capaz de volver la situación más incómoda.

—Pero si de verdad no ha sido nada —Osamu se rascó una mejilla y apretó la gorra sobre su frente. Con su otra mano enseñó hacia otro punto en el mismo piso—. Vivo en el apartamento C.

Fue el turno de Akaashi para sorprenderse. Atravesó con la mitad del cuerpo el marco de su puerta para observar la puerta que Osamu señalaba. Estaba justo al frente de la suya, solo atravesando un pequeño tramo del espacio común en el séptimo piso.

—Así que… —Akaashi carraspeó—. Seremos vecinos.

—Seremos vecinos —confirmó Osamu con una media sonrisa—. Igual ya lo sabía. Bokuto me lo dijo anoche. Tuviste el privilegio de conocerle.

 _Bokuto Koutarou_. Recordar al excéntrico muchacho del piso de arriba le hizo sentir algo extraño. Como si comenzar a entender los nombres de los convivientes en ese edificio le hiciera sentirse parte de algo más grande.

—Ya festejaremos tu bienvenida, ‘Kaashi —dijo Osamu tras darse la vuelta y encaminarse hasta su apartamento—. Tendremos rato para conocernos.

No le dio tiempo a darle una respuesta, ya que se metió de un zumbido a su apartamento, el cual se encontraba en penumbras, y cerró la puerta con un suave _click_ que le hizo comprender que era el único que seguía solo en el pasillo.

—Sí… —dijo Akaashi para sí mismo—. Supongo que tendremos tiempo para conocernos todos.

Con cada día que transcurría, Akaashi comenzaba a tener otro tipo de expectativas acerca de su estadía en Tokio.

* * * *

Tendou regresó no mucho después al apartamento. No lucía molesto de que Akaashi no hubiera conseguido algunas cosas en su lista —como la harina de mijo—, y le agradeció tras preguntarle qué tal fue su aventura o si había ocurrido algo en el día.

Su tono cantarín le hizo sentir a Akaashi como si supiera algo que él no. Aunque con Tendou _siempre_ parecía ser de esa forma —sus ojos escrutadores y curiosos era como si te atravesaran el alma con unos lentes de Rayos X.

Akaashi se creía bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero Tendou era todavía mejor leyéndolo. O puede que la mudanza le hubiera dejado mucho más vulnerable a factores externos —apenas llevaba un día viviendo en Tokio, pero Akaashi ya sentía el peso de sentir solo en una ciudad tan inmensa y abrumadora como la capital de su país.

Todavía era como si fuera un forastero, y quién sabe si alguna vez lo abandonaría ese sentimiento. No le gustaba sentirse tan fuera de lugar… supuso que el tiempo hablaría por sí solo mientras le permitiera seguir corriendo en la misma dirección.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, Akaashi soñó grandes extensiones de nieve en donde se encontraba él solo gritando.

Y gritaba, gritaba y gritaba…

Pero nadie llegaba por él.

De la misma forma que en los recuerdos de su infancia.

* * * *

En su segunda mañana en el edificio, Akaashi volvió a toparse de casualidad con Bokuto, pero estaba no venía solo.

Lo acompañaba un muchachito de no mucha estatura y con el cabello tan naranja como una mandarina. El sentimiento era tan fuerte que Akaashi creyó que sentir el perfume de aquella fruta en el aire.

—¡ _Oh_! ¡ _Agkaashi_! —Bokuto exclamó con euforia en el rellano de la escalera en que se lo cruzó—. ¡Por suerte te vuelvo a ver!

Akaashi rezongó para sus adentros al escuchar su apellido ser asesinado, pero supuso que con el tiempo podría —o _debía_ — acostumbrarse a esas cosas.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Es el famoso Akaashi del que han estado hablando?! —intervino el chico de cabello naranja usando la misma energía que Bokuto, pero su aura era mucho más inocente y juvenil. Agitó sus bracitos con más ganas—. ¡Hola, señor Akaashi-san…! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Shoyou! ¡Es un placer conocerle…!

—¡Pero no griten! —exclamó Ukai desde el escritorio de entrada, y la ceniza de su cigarrillo salpicó por toda la superficie—. ¡Esto no es una discoteca, joder!

Los otros dos hicieron una mueca de arrepentimiento desde arriba de la escalera. Akaashi se aguantó las ganas de sonreír ante la imagen —lo más usual en su vida siempre era _aguantarse las ganas_ de casi cualquier cosa—, y subió los escalones de dos en dos para acercarse a sus vecinos.

El muchacho de pelo naranja —Hinata— era bastante más bajo que Akaashi, pero eso no quitaba que se le notaran los músculos en el torso y los brazos. ¿Sería un deportista al igual que Bokuto?

No parecía ser mucho más joven que él; si acaso, sería solo uno o dos años más pequeño, pero su jovialidad le hacía ver como un eterno adolescente.

—¡Le estaba diciendo a Hinata que deberíamos festejar tu entrada al edificio, _Agkaashi_! —exclamó Bokuto asintiendo varias veces—. ¡Puedo reservar el pequeño salón de la azotea, y Osamu puede preparar una barbacoa…! ¡Ah! ¡Y Semisemi puede cantar!

Akaashi se sintió curioso de escuchar por segunda vez el nombre _Semisemi_. Se preguntaba qué clase de ser humano podía ser si era un conocido tanto de Bokuto como de Tendou.

Si tenía que lidiar con otro ser humano tan intenso como ellos dos, entonces Akaashi abriría su ventana y se echaría a gritar.

—Por favor, no se molesten —se excusó Akaashi—. Solo estaré seis meses aquí… no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mí.

Por supuesto, Akaashi dejó colgando las palabras que no quería decir en voz alta: « _no quiero que se encariñen conmigo si debo marcharme a donde pertenezco_ ».

El pecho de Bokuto se desinfló un poco ante su última frase. Hinata, por su lado, parpadeaba mirando entre las dos personas que le acompañaban. Era casi como si una idea hubiera cruzado su mente.

—¡Oh! ¡Seis meses! Bokuto-san, ¡¿acaso ese no es el mismo tiempo que tú te…?!

Akaashi frunció las cejas al mismo tiempo que Bokuto se abalanzó sobre Hinata para pasarle un fuerte brazo por los hombros y atraparlo en un asfixiante abrazo. El chico de pelo naranja carcajeó con algo de incomodidad; al igual que Bokuto, pero al menos trataba de fingir que solo estaba riéndose con naturalidad.

—¡Hinata! —vociferó Bokuto otra vez—. ¿Y si subes y le avisas a Tsum-Tsum del festejo para este sábado? Ese flojo puede empezar a hacer algo… ¡y podrías avisar a Kiyoko y a Yachi! ¡Ellas ayudarán más que encantadas!

Hinata, que se había olvidado de su interrupción de hacía un momento, se irguió e hizo un saludo militar hacia Bokuto. Casi instantáneamente se echó a andar por las escaleras.

—¡Entendido! ¡Me encargaré de todo! —chilló a la distancia—. ¡Especialmente de _no_ invitar a Kageyama!

Akaashi hubiera querido preguntar tantas cosas. Sobre quiénes eran Kiyoko, Yachi, el tal Kageyama que no estaba invitado, o incluso _Semisemi_. Quería cuestionar por qué se tomaban esas molestias con un recién llegado que quizá no valía la pena.

Pero, más que nada, su lado curioso quería averiguar _qué_ era lo que Hinata insinuaba que pasaría en seis meses con Bokuto.

No es que fuera de su incumbencia, sabía que no… pero aquel hombre que apenas entraba en su vida le generaba una curiosidad inesperada.

Además, el hecho de que coincidiera con su regreso a casa causaba todavía más expectativas.

¿Qué pasaría en seis meses? ¿Se graduaría? ¿Se mudaba del edificio? ¿Iba a _casarse_?

La lista podía ser infinita. Y Akaashi era un adicto a las listas mentales.

—Así que… como te decía, Bokuto-san…

—¡Akaashi, no hace falta tanta formalidad! —carcajeó. No supo si fue su risa o su nombre bien pronunciado lo que le hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo—. ¡Además, es tradición! ¡Siempre festejamos cuando llega alguien nuevo al edificio! La última vez con Oikawa y su marido, aunque no se veía muy feliz de todos acabaran vomitando por las bebidas…

Akaashi se cruzó de brazos. Tenía una ceja bastante arqueada hacia arriba.

—Entonces es una excusa para beber —dijo medio en serio, medio en broma—. Lo que quieren todos es una pequeña borrachera de fin de semana.

Bokuto se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo. Lucía como si estuviera profundamente ofendido.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Es solo para conocernos mejor y crear un vínculo! —La culpa surcó los ojos de Bokuto como una estrella fugaz—. ¡¿Y qué mejor hacerlo que con algo de cerveza de por medio?! ¡Será espectacular! ¡No te darán ganas de irte después!

 _Ese es el punto_ , masculló para sus adentros. _Debo irme, y no quiero motivos para hacerlo más complicado._

Pero a Akaashi se le dificultaba decir que no algunas veces, o incluso poner sus propios límites. Más si Bokuto le ponía cara de perrito mojado para que aceptara su propuesta.

Estaba literalmente perdido. El lunes comenzaba sus prácticas en la importante Editorial Nekoma para manga juvenil. No tenía idea qué clase de jefes o compañeros de trabajo debía esperarse en su lugar, pero no quería llegar con una resaca del domingo que todavía no se le pasaba.

Sin embargo… allí estaba… accediendo a los pedidos desesperados de Bokuto para que hiciera un pequeño festejo por su llegada.

¿Era su llegada tan importante como para realizar un _evento_? No se creía tan relevante.

—Pero solo será a cenar, y no mucho más. Quiero descansar bien el fin de semana para comenzar las pasantías —Akaashi resopló—. Y me dejarán poner una parte de los gastos…

No es que a su bolsillo le agradara esa idea, pero a su mente mucho menos le agradaba pensar en ser un intruso que hacía a los demás que pusieran dinero por él.

Bokuto cruzó los brazos y se negó de forma tajante.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —exclamó con ganas—. ¡Nos encargaremos todos nosotros de esas cosas! Como te digo, es una tradición. ¡Después puedes compensarnos con un café!

Bokuto dio una rápida palmada a Akaashi que casi dislocó su hombro. Apenas notaba que otra vez llevaba ropa deportiva, y que una fina capa de brillante sudor cubría su frente. La piel le olía a almizcle, gel para cabello y mucho, mucho perfume.

No era una combinación desagradable, si era sincero. Era característica, y comenzaba a pensar que podría reconocer el paso de Bokuto por alguno de los ambientes del edificio con suma facilidad.

Incluso su olor pisaba tan fuerte como su personalidad. Debía ser cosa de personas extrovertidas.

Empezaba a preguntarse qué clase de dios cruel allá arriba había decidido que sería sensato poner a alguien como Akaashi en un edificio como aquel.

—¡Nos veremos el sábado! —exclamó Bokuto, y se daba la vuelta para seguir el camino de Hinata por las escaleras—. ¡Te haremos pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, _Agkaashi_!


End file.
